


baby, baby, please don’t runaway! (i love you so, that’s what you’ll say)

by soons_hoons



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, FLUFF GALORE BITCHES, I swear, ITS JUST CRACK WEED AND SEX JOKES, ITS RATED T, Implied Sexual Content, Lots of sex jokes, M/M, Multi, Sex Jokes, chan sol and boo are 3 year olds, hao gyu and seok are 4, i just want baby seventeen leave me alone, jisoo is 6, junhao is friends with benefits FOR NOW, junnie soonie wonnie and hoonie are all 5, lowkey, parents! jeongcheol - Freeform, pure fluffiness, rated t for foul language, self indulgent af, seventeen ensemble - Freeform, seventeen turns into cute children except jeongcheol yes, the others are a platonic relationship, this is just fluff, which means that, yes this is because of kwan’s weverse post of jeonghan’s baby photos yes it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soons_hoons/pseuds/soons_hoons
Summary: “shhh hao sweetie you’re ok, soONYOUNG DON’T GO INTO THE KITCHEN YOU MIGHT GET BURNT, jIHOON DONT CRAWL UNDER THE SOFA-“-in which seventeen turns into cute lil toddlers while jeonghan and seungcheol take care of them and try to find a way to get them back into their normal selves.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 56
Kudos: 102





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> BABY TEEN BITCHES LEGGO
> 
> also for a reference, their chat names are:   
> scoops - seungcheol  
> hannie - jeonghan  
> shuashuashua - joshua  
> moonjoon - junhui  
> soonsoon - soonyoung  
> bookworm/woonwoon - wonwoo  
> hoonhoon - jihoon   
> minghoe - minghao   
> sneeze - mingyu  
> KYEOM_SEOK - seokmin   
> boob - seungkwan  
> weedlord - hansol  
> chanchanchan - chan

choi seungcheol has friends.

well, many friends. 

each and everyone of his twelve friends had distinct personalities, but together, all of them were like family. 

the three youngest ones in their group were lee chan, boo seungkwan and chwe hansol. to put it straight, they were like the three musketeers; seungkwan and chan would bicker over petty things, while hansol would act as their peacemaker, but seungcheol knows how much the three cherish each other even though they argue sometimes. 

lee seokmin, xu minghao and kim mingyu were the three same-aged puppies of his gigantic friend group. seokmin was loud and bubbly, with singing as his specialty. always energetic even when the others would be tired. minghao was the quiet one of the three, but his sass and attitude speaks otherwise. always fashion-forward and would roast you before you can talk. do not underestimate him. mingyu is his clumsiest friend, always somehow harming himself by accident and tripping over thin air. besides that, he was the tallest one, towering over everyone else. he was kind and caring, and is such a great cook. 

wen junhui, kwon soonyoung, jeon wonwoo and lee jihoon were an odd quartet. seungcheol being childhood friends with jihoon, he later on met junhui and wonwoo through jihoon, and met soonyoung through chan. junhui and soonyoung are both loud and eccentric, soonyoung being a human hamster and jun being spontaneous in the oddest of times. wonwoo and jihoon on the other hand, are both more reserved and quiet, but they too have their quirks. both of them love dad jokes and puns, making the rest groan at them. 

last but not the least, hong jisoo and yoon jeonghan were amongst the eldest in their group along with seungcheol; the two being the actual epitome of the devil. they would tease seungcheol to no ends, but they’re his bestest friends so he has no compaints (ish). jisoo was once and angel, but due to jeonghan’s influence, he also started to tease the older playfully, even joining in on pranks he pulls on the rest. jeonghan on the other hand, is the actual mastermind behind the occasional prank wars in their group. he may tease them a lot, but all of them know that jeonghan cares for them, through his mother-like actions and how he tale cares of the younger ones. seungcheol’s glad that he has him as his boyfriend. 

seungcheol himself is the oldest, known as the dad of the group. he’s practically their leader, always knowing what step of action is next. they always tease him for being a grandpa, but he knows that his friends love him a lot. 

-

**THORSTY HENNY** _(scoops, hannie, shuashuashua, and 10 more)_

**KYEOM_SEOK:** gays 

**sneeze:** what do u want 

**KYEOM_SEOK:** how could u hurt my feelings like that mingyu :<

**hannie:** dont hurt my sunflower like that minggu yah

**sneeze:** m sorry hyung, kyeom

**hannie:** thank you gyu, anyways min ah continue

**KYEOM_SEOK:** anygays, as i was saying, i wanna go on vacation! 

**chanchanchan:** EYYYYY WE SHOULD 

**chanchanchan:** _**@scoops**_ can we go pleaaaaase?  🥺

**scoops:** a trip? sure, im up for it, as ling as the others can go too then we’re all set

**weedlord:** ew grandpa who uses proper punctuation anymore 

**shuashuashua:** yeah cheol why u gotta be like that bro

**scoops:** can you all shut the fuck up 

**hannie:** yeah cheol why r u such a grandpa

**scoops:** babe not u too :<

**weedlord:** thats gay as fuck dude

**sneeze:** i know dude

**KYEOM_SEOK:** ANY MOTHERFUCKING GAYS 

**KYEOM_SEOK: _@moonjoon @soonsoon @bookworm @hoonhoon @minghoe @boob_**

**minghoe:** yo whats up

**moonjoon:** whats going on why u gotta interrupt me giving hao head

**bookworm:** dude no one fucking asked what ur favorite sport is 

**minghoe:** jun. stop.

**moonjoon:** thats not that u said earlier 

**hoonhoon** : STOP THAT SIR 

**chanchanchan:** mY EYES 

**hannie:** how dare you all attack my child 

**boob:** says the guy who moaned out “yes daddy- oh” five nights ago but sure jan

**shuashuashua:** yALL FREAKY WTF

**weedlord:** thats fucking gay 

**scoops:** ok oK WE’RE ALL GAY IN THIS GC SHUT UP 

**scoops:** but back to the topic, who wants to go with?

**hannie:** actually its perfect bc my uncle owns this cool penthouse place in downtown haeundae in busan so i can just ask him if we can borrow it for like a month or so

**shuashuashua:** who wants?

**moonjoon:** count me in

**soonsoon:** same

**bookworm:** me

**hoonhoon:** same sure

**sneeze:** lETS GETTIT

**KYEOM_SEOK:** now were talking :D 

**minghoe:** lets go losers

**boob:** HELL YEAH

**weedlord:** BEACH BITCHES

**chanchanchan:** WOOOOHOOO

**sneeze:** also _**@bookworm**_ ur user doesnt match the rest of the 96s

_**sneeze** changed bookworm’s nickname to **woonwoon** _

**woonwoon:** mingyu what the fuck is a woonwoon 

**sneeze:** dunno u tell me

**hannie:** so lets leave on friday gays? 

**boob:** LETS GETIT SLUTS 


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group chat blows up with claims of soonyoung being a furry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second one up! 
> 
> tale as old as time will be updated this friday, so look out for that guys! 
> 
> hope you enjoy the chapter!

it was the day before they left for haeundae. 

all thirteen were excited, especially a specific yoon jeonghan. 

he was currently washing his face with cleansing foam when his phone dinged again and again, multiple times after the other, and he wonders why was his phone that noisy?

oh, wait; he has twelve morons as friends. 

**THORSTY HENNY** _(scoops, hannie, shuashuashua and 10 more)_

**boob:** ALRIGHT MOTHERFUCKERS

**boob:** wHO IS EXCITED FOR TOMORROW SAY SOONYOUNG IS A FURRY 

**soonsoon:** hEY I AM NOT A FURRY 

**shuashuashua:** soonyoung is a furry

**sneeze:** soonyoung is a furry

**hoonhoon:** soonyoung’s a furry

**woonwoon:** soonyoung is a furry

**moonjoon:** soonyoung is a furry 

**weedlord:** hA FURRY BITCH

**chanchanchan:** soonyoung’s a furry

**soonsoon:** come on chan! not you too!

**chanchanchan:** im just saying facts hoe

**minghoe:** soonyoung’s a furry bitch

**KYEOM_SEOK:** soonyoung is a furry 

**soonsoon: _@scoops_** hyung? **_@hannie_** hyung?

**scoops:** sorry soonyoung but theyre right

**scoops:** sOONYOUNG IS A FURRY

**hannie:** soonyoung is a furry iN DENIAL

**boob:** hAHAHA BITCH THE CULT HAS SPOKEN 

**_moonjoon_** changed the chat name to **‘SOONYOUNG IS A FURRY’**

**soonsoon:** i fucking hate you all

**KYEOM_SEOK:** nah hyung u love us

**soonsoon:** fuck you _**@moonjoon**_

**moonjoon:** sorry but not if i fuck you first

**chanchanchan:** my virgin eyes

**chanchanchan:** gone

**sneeze:** oh yeah han hyung what time will the mini bus thing of yours pick us up? 

**hannie:** bitch we all live in the same fucking apartment complex i fucking cant

**hannie:** also the mini bus thing is called a coaster henny

**hannie:** make sure your asses are ready by 7:30 am or else im gonna fucking leave you guys here

jeonghan proceeded to turn of his phone and continued washing his face as his phone dinged with notifications, text messages saying an assortment of _‘yes hyung’_. 

the blonde almost jumped because a pair of really strong arms suddenly encased his petite waist and a chin rested on his shoulder as the person spoke; 

“hannie, can you please hurry? im really fucking tired.” seungcheol whined as jeonghan looked at their reflection in the bathroom mirror, seeing that the ravenette’s plump lips were formed in a pout, making the smaller of the two chuckle. 

“i will cheol, but can you let go of my waist first? i need to wash my face.” 

the older complied before grabbing a face towel off the bathroom’s towel rack before tilting the blonde’s chin to face him (he washed off all the foam suds leaving jeonghan with a very much wet face) and proceeded to gently pat the younger’s face. 

“there!” seungcheol exclaimed childishly before suddenly lifting jeonghan off their bathroom florr bridal style (the younger made a noise that sounded like _‘ya’_ ) and into the bedroom before dropping him on their bed. “all ready for bed!” 

seungcheol made his way to the other side of the bed before sitting down and pulling the thick duvet over their bodies to warm them up from the cold air conditioning. jeonghan proceeded to bury his face into the older’s shoulder while the former encased the latter in a bear hug. 

“i love you cheol.” 

the said man smiled. 

“i love you too han. night.” 

“night.”

“sleep well”

“you too”

“dream of me”

“i will”

“and our future children”

“cHOI SEUNGCHEOL!”

“-oW! IM SORRY I LOVE YOU”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just projected my inner fluffiness and domesticness onto jeongcheol arGh
> 
> ive been thinking about making a little space fic for svt, so let me know if you guys want it!
> 
> as always, if you guys liked it, make sure to leave me a kudos and a comment! i appreciate all your support!
> 
> p.s.a. make sure to stay safe from the coronavirus! make sure to wash your hands and sanitize daily. stay inside and stay safe! love you all! ❤️


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang arrives in haeundae, but encounters some misconceptions at the reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPPIE!!   
> look out for another one maybe! ;>>

it was 5:30 am. 

seungcheol pulled the coaster over while jeonghan gathered their younger friends up. he decided to play a song on the radio (it was by some idol rookie group called itzy that had the difficult shoulder move thing that everyone was trying) and hummed along to the beat of the song. 

by the corner of his eye, he saw that his boyfriend finished gathering up their eleven younger friends and one by one hopped into the bus. 

“hi cheol hyung!” junhui greeted before poacing his backpack in the overhead storage, the others doing the same until they were all seated in their respective seats, jihoon, junhui, soonyoung and wonwoo seated at the very back, hansol and seungkwan in front of them while chan sat in the solo seat next to them. seokmin and jisoo sat together in front of seungkwan and hansol, while minghao and mingyu took it upon themselves to occupy a two seater space for them only. his boyfriend opted to seat in the very front solo seat so that he and seungcheol and switch when they’re in daegu (seungcheol insisted to take the longer shift while jeonghan protested but he lost so oh well). 

minghao decided to connect his phone to the vehicle’s bluetooth speaker and started to play music on shuffle, while the rest either joked around, sang along to the music or napped. 

as each hour passed, every once in a while seungcheol would look into the rearview mirror to check on his friends, seeing that they all eventually fell asleep except his boyfriend who was probably watching the fourth season of my hero academia. 

“hannie.” seungchol whispered as he pulled the coaster over on the emergency stop of the road, placing it on park before unbuckling his seatbelt in order to make his way over to his boyfriend. 

“hannie.” he repeated as he patted the said male’s thigh. 

the said male looked up, his doe-cat eyes looking at him while removing his earplugs and pausing the music before looking at the older. 

“yeah cheol?” 

seungcheol grinned at his adorable boyfriend. 

“we’re a kilometer away from daegu’s exit love. its time to switch.” 

jeonghan nodded in understanding before he placed his knapsack in the overhead storage before placing his phone and earplugs inside his jean pocket as he made his way into the driver’s seat while seungcheol sat down where jeonghan was as they both buckled their seatbelts, and off they went into daegu and soon enough, haeundae.

-

it was 9:26 am when they arrived. 

jeonghan parked their coaster inside the vip parking lot of the hotel, proceeding to turn of the engine and opening the door. after the first task, he immediately saw seungcheol out of his seat, slowly waking up their friends one by one. 

“channie.” seungcheol said in hushed whispers as he patted the youngest’s thigh as he opened his eyes, adjusting to the darkness of the underground parking lot. “wake up. we arrived.” 

“mmm- okay.” chan groggily said before drowsily rubbing his eyes, attempting to take the eye gunk off. seungcheol just chuckled at the younger’s attempts and proceeded to wipe stray eye gunk from chan’s face. 

while seungcheol was waking chan, jeonghan made his way to mingyu and minghao and proceeded to make his way to the tallest first before his youngest chinese friend. 

“gyu-ah~ wake up.” the blonde poked at the brunette as he stirred in the chair, puppy eyes opening while his non-existent puppy ears and tail perk up with it. 

“where are we hyung?” mingyu questioned as he sat up straight on the seat while looking at his surroundings. 

“we arrived mingyu-ah. can you help us with the other bags?” seungcheol interjected, a groggy chan waking up jun, jihoon, soonyoung and wonwoo at the very back while seungkwan and hansol were adjusting to the light. 

“sure hyung.” 

jeonghan cracked a small smile as seungcheol did the same before they both proceeded to wake up seokmin and jisoo respectively; jeonghan maybe earning a smack to the bicep after startling seokmin awake. 

-

the thirteen university students made their way inside the hotel’s lobby, each holding either a backpack or a small sized luggage next to them. 

the others looked in wonder to how rich and beautiful the lobby was, with gold ceiling medallions on the, well, ceiling; gold chandeliers with crystals hanging from them. 

jeonghan made his way to the receptionist, nonchalantly placing one hand in his jean pocket. 

“good morning sir, how can i assist you today?” a woman, maybe in her mid-thirties, said as she scanned the blonde up and down, judging him. 

“good morning, i believe that the yoon penthouse at the top floor was reserved for my friends and i ma’am.” jeonghan replied as he skimmed through his phone, looking for the photo his uncle sent him regarding the penthouse. 

“my! i believe that you might have gotten the wrong room sir! the yoon penthouse is only reserved for our head director, yoon joseo and his family; not for some raggedy hooligan such as yourself!” the woman gasped scandalously, as if jeonghan had kissed her husband in front of her. seungcheol and the rest were standing quietly behind him as minghao was mumbling things to himself. 

“i wanna slap a bitch.” 

“shush minghao!” jun said, softly elbowing the younger chinese.

“well what seems to be the problem here, miss kang?” another voice interjected. 

there stood a man in his fifties, in an expensive looking tuxedo. his black hair was neatly swept to the side, a pen in his blazer’s front pocket. his face almost had no trace of wrinkles except his smile lines as he looked at thirteen teenagers- soon to be young adults and one of his workers having a complicated situation. 

“sir,” the woman started. “these boys want to acquire access to YOUR room on the top floor. if you insist sir, i can call security to escort them out of your fine establishment- even ban them if you will!” 

the man and jeonghan laughed as the woman looked at both of them, her gaze switching from the university student in front of her and the owner of the hotel. 

“i guess i wasn’t able to introduce myself properly, eh?” jeonghan said, looking at the man in the suit and then to his friends who were already snickering. 

“what do you mean introduce! there is no need for a raggedy, disgusting hooligan such as yourself to introduce himself in the-“ 

“ever so exquisite yoon-family owned imperial hotel?” jeonghan cut off, the man in the suit and his friends now laughing loudly while the woman was red in fury. “my, my. i guess you haven’t done your studies yet, haven’t you miss kang?”

“the nerve of you to call me that!” the woman said through gritted teeth, furious at the disrespect the blonde had shown her. 

“and the nerve of YOU to call me, YOON JEONGHAN, a disgusting and raggedy hooligan!” the blonde shot back as his friends started to snicker and cackle, tears of mirth blooming into some (by some i mean jisoo, minghao, wonwoo and jihoon’s) eyes. 

the woman paled as if she saw a ghost. 

“y-yoon jeonghan?” kang stuttered, looking at the gigantic photograph of the yoon family taken in 2001 that stood behind the marble reception counter. 

she stared at the said photo, looking at the little boy that was merely seven; before looking back at the blonde university student before her, now regretting and double-taking her actions moments ago. 

jeonghan smirked, mirth glinting in his eyes before glancing to the man in the suit before saying two words that ended the woman’s whole career. 

“hi uncle.” 

at that moment, all of jeonghan’s twelve friends were wheezing on the marble floor, long-time staff members of the imperial trying to hide chuckles due to the commotion they had created. kang was pale as a ghost, while yoon joseo was trying to stifle laughter. 

“hi jeonghannie. how was pledis?” his uncle said back before grabbing a key-card behind the counter as he made his way out the reception. 

he proceeded to playfully give his oldest (and only) nephew a noogie, messing up his blonde locks. 

yoon joseo proceeded to give jeonghan a sleek, matte black keycard before patting him on the head. 

“it was ok uncle, how’s work?” 

the boys were now hysterical. 

“boring as per usual.” joseo teased before playfully hitting his nephew on the shoulder. “go have fun jeonghan-ah.” he nudged towards the direction of where the elevators were before giving the younger a sly wink, jeonghan winking back. 

“thank you uncle!” jeonghan boasted before giving miss kang a smug smirk as his friends followed suit. 

joseo halted one boy however, smiling at the boy before him. 

“its great seeing you again seungcheol.” the old man smiled. 

“its great seeing you too uncle!” he greeted cheerfully as he bowed before said man nudged him towards where the rest of his friends (and boyfriend) were, headed to the seventy-fifth floor of the hotel. 

“now miss kang,” yoon joseo said, immediately going back to business mode as the woman before him gulped. “to discuss your actions.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao karma’s a bitch. 
> 
> as always, if you enjoyed the story so far, leave a kudos and a comment! i appreciate your support! ❤️


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys explore the penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE BABY! 
> 
> look out for beauty and the beast’s update tomorrow!

one by one, the boys filed into the special elevator that takes them into the penthouse. the walls of the elevator were made of glass and so was the outside of it, giving them a beautiful view of downtown haeundae that leads to the beach. 

the elevator itself had gold accents everywhere, the buttons had gold engraved in it, the only buttons in it were for the hotel’s gym, lobby, kitchen, restaurant, bar, meeting and conference rooms, convenience store and of course, the penthouse itself. 

a _‘ding!’_ noise came from jeonghan’s phone, the said male fishing it out of his pocket and scrolling for the notification. 

“what happened hyung?” soonyoung questioned as he saw the second oldest smirk, jisoo and jihoon smirking as well as they peered at the text message. 

“its my uncle. he said that the penthouse is free of charge for us since of course, my family owns this place; and he fired the rude lady from earlier too.” jeonghan snickered at the last statement, causing the others to snort and laugh too. 

“the look on her face when you said your name hyung!” seokmin laughed along with mingyu. 

“damn. people really shouldn’t assume things immediately.” wonwoo said, the others nodding in agreement. 

“hey cheol hyung, why did jeonghan hyung’s uncle talk to you before we went in here?” seungkwan asked, dissolving the topic from earlier. 

“well,” seungcheol said as he fiddled with his fingers. “it isn’t the first time i’ve been here you know.” 

“WHAT?!” 

“wait- didn’t you guys go to some kind of getaway during spring break?” mingyu asked, the two nodding in confirmation. 

“EW I DON’T WANNA SLEEP WHERE CHEOL AND HAN HYUNG HAD SEX!” chan whined, soon replaced by a pained whine when hansol smacked his chest. “DUDE SHUT UP!” 

they all laughed at the two youngest’s antics and moments later, they felt the elevator halt as a _‘ding’_ noise rang out. 

the elevator doors opened to reveal two grand mahogany doors, stained a dark brown. the handles were gold and had a gold metal embroidery detailed onto it. the right door handle had a machine installed, probably used to scan the key-card. 

they all filed out, the others carried their luggages as they stood in the entryway before the elevator doors shut and made another ‘ding’! sound before going down once again. 

jeonghan scanned the key-card onto the machine, making a sound as the blonde opened the door, seungcheol opening the opposite. 

as soon as jeonghan placed the key-card in the electricity slot; 

the boys gaped in awe at the penthouse. 

the entryway immediately leads to a beautiful dining room, enough to seat at least twenty people. parallel from the dining area was the kitchen; there was a marble countertop with a sink on one side and stools on the other— a gigantic smart fridge on the corner and a door that leads to the pantry. 

the marble counter top is installed into the wall as well, lining it up to the electric stove with a coffee machine, milk frother, a mini food processor and blender stowed away on the side (next to the pantry entrance). countless cubbies and drawers were below the countertop, storing beautiful porcelain plates and bowls and glass cups, as well as gold-accented utensils ranging from spoons and forks to butter and steak knives to chopsticks. in glass jars were spices and coffee-products like creamers and coffee beans. (chandeliers were used as lighting in both rooms.) 

on the right of both spaces was a living room with a 100” tv installed into the white brick-accented wall. there was a gigantic black L - shaped couch fit for more than thirteen people, assorted bean bags and automans found in front of them, laid in fluffy white carpet. a coffee table was placed on both sides of the couch, gold legs and a glass tabletop. there was a remote for the tv perched on top of it. 

next to the living room was a free space where a sleek black grand piano (which jihoon and junhui fawned over immediately) was placed next to the gigantic windows showing a beautiful view of the cityscape. 

there was a room next to the stairwell (“THERE’S A FUCKING SECOND FLOOR?!” minghao yelled, his voice echoing) and as soon as the boys opened it, showcased a stunning mini-library with an office desk and once again, a window wall. (“guys i think wonwoo hyung’s drooling.” mingyu said, pointing to the other boy.) 

the others made their way upstairs, greeted by a beautiful hallway with little wall scones onto it. there were numerous doors down the hall, each with big spaces in between each. they (by they i mean soonyoung, chan, seokmin, jisoo and hansol) checked out each room, seeing bedrooms grander than their flimsy dorms (ok, not flimsy they attend pledis for fuck’s sake). 

the five boys suddenly head a commotion downstairs and immediately made their way down, seeing seungkwan emerge from the cupboard under the stairs. (“ITS A FUCKING MAGIC AUTO-TOILET!” he said.) 

jeonghan smirked smugly along with seungcheol as they sat down on the couch. 

“HYUNG I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU KEPT THIS TO YOURSELF!” soonyoung gasped scandalously while the rest chuckle. 

“have you seen the outside yet?” jeonghan questioned, raising his eyebrow up. 

“THERE’S AN OUTSIDE?!” seokmin shriek while the others were shell-shocked. 

the two eldest stood up as they went to one window which had a door and proceeded to unlock and open it, revealing the access to the terrace. 

all thirteen made their way outside as their jaws all dropped. 

the foyer-terrace was lined up with a gold bar (the same one used on the staircase) to prevent accidents. on one end was a lounge area with a full-on barbecue grill with an outdoor bar (one bar wasn’t enough). next to it were deck chairs in the same color as the entrance doors with tables next to them. in front was an infinity pool with LED lights underwater, a jacuzzi next to it as well. 

“you have a pool.” jihoon said with absolute shock in his voice. “YOU HAVE A MOTHERFUCKING POOL!” 

“well there’s another room you havent seen yet.” seungcheol said this time, making the others choke. 

“HOW MANY ROOMS DOES THIS PLACE HAVE?!” soonyoung yelled. 

the boys made they way back inside, this time entering the library again. 

seungcheol scanned the bookshelves for a specific book before finding it and pulling on it. a lock clicked undone as it automatically opened a corridor that led to a secret room. “this place is like one of those spy movies i’ve seen.” wonwoo whispered under his breath, mingyu agreeing. 

they walked into the secret room and found themselves in a room. 

the room contained murals on the walls, rainbows and clouds and planets all over. 

it contained a ball pit, a climbing wall and a loft with a net floor. in the side of the loft was a ladder and on the net wall was a twisty slide colored lime green, the exit of the slide was a frog. various plushies were littered around the room, fit for children. 

“awww look chan! its a room for you!” seungkwan teased the youngest as they all laughed once again. 

this will be a fun summer indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu


	5. chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys encounter a weird television channel.

the boys were exhausted.

  
least to say, the excitement of staying over in the luxurious imperial hotel was exciting, especially the fact that they had the bloody penthouse all to themselves.

  
all thirteen were laid down in the living room, the hyungs occupying the couch while the younger ones were sitting on the assortment of beanbags on the carpet.

  
“holy shit. holy motherfucking shit.” jihoon sighed outloud, eyes looking at the ceiling. soonyoung and wonwoo who was beside the smaller male chuckled seeing how much fun the younger had in a while.

  
“alright kids,” seungcheol said as he stood up from his spot on the couch. “who wants to order dinner?”

  
“hold up- wait we’re ordering hyung?” hansol said, peering over to where the older stood, holding the remote control for the tv, turning it on.

  
“yeah. the restaurant is a three-star michelin restaurant and it can be delivered here in the penthouse.” jeonghan explained.

  
“how rich are you guys?!” seokmin spontaneously asked, making the other boys laugh, but all eyes were on jeonghan.

  
“i honestly don’t know.” the blonde said solemnly, making the others coo at him. “but hey, at least i got to take all of you on this amazing trip.”

  
“yeah. and i am very very thankful for that hyung.” seungkwan said, the others immediately agreeing. jeonghan smiled as he grabbed the remote from seungcheol and threw it to mingyu, who caught it perfectly.

  
“go ahead and surf the channels, cheol and i are just gonna order whatever the hell we fond on the menu.” jeonghan said while the younger ones said ‘yes hyung!’ in unison.

  
-

  
“we’re really lucky to have hannie.” jisoo said, leaning onto junhui’s shoulder because he was the person he happened to be next to.

  
“i agree shua hyung. honestly without him. we have no one to teasingly call mom.” chan snickered.

  
“and he wouldn’t be able to call you his baby.” minghao clapped back, earning laughter from all the boys while chan scowled teasingly.

  
“oh hey, look its some kind of magic show.” mingyu said, immediately pointing to the television screen.

  
this fact however, was sort of correct, but at the same time it was incorrect. it was a show about people toying with magic and some kind of witchery, and it sometimes ends up into some kind of mishap, one way or another. all of the eleven boys’ eyes were glued to the screen, as if they were hypnotized with magic.  
jeonghan and seungcheol noticed silence in the living room, worried of something happened to their younger friends.

  
“guys? are you ok?” seungcheol asked, voice slowly making its way closer to the living room.

  
junhui and minghao were the first ones to snap out of their trance, minghao immediately snatching the remote out of mingyu’s limp hand, switching it to kbs’ channel which was playing music bank. the remaining boys snapped out of their trances as well, some rubbing their temples.

  
“i didn’t know what that was but seungcheol hyung’s calling us.” junhui explained briefly, the others nodding.

  
“guys?” seungcheol said, waltzing into the living room. “is everything ok? you guys were silent for a moment there.”

  
soonyoung and seokmin chuckled nervously.  
“we-we’re fine hyung.” seokmin nervously stuttered, soonyoung nodding in both agreement and fear.“yeah. we just found this super cool show.”  
jihoon shakes his head.

“these two morons are just sort of scared that they might get in trouble for accidentally breaking the tv screen.”

  
seungcheol tsked. “damn right you will. you kids better be careful with the appliances and stuff mkay?”

  
they all nodded once again.

  
“the foods’ on the way, go and get washed up so you all are ready for dinner.” jeonghan reminded.

  
this will be interesting.


	6. chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: FLUFF GALORE. 
> 
> i love reading the comments! AAAAAA
> 
> i absolutely love you all to bits, i was surprised that this took over the reading rates of my “Bippity Boppity Boo” series. 
> 
> thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! ❤️

the elevator made the sound. 

all thirteen boys were immediately alerted by the arrival of the food, hearing some kind of cart rolling into the penthouse. 

some rushed down the stairwell, trying to get to the food as quickly as possible since one, its fancy food and two, its three-michelin star rated. 

“your order is here sir.” a waiter that looked like he was around his mid-thirties said, leaving the cart by the dining table. 

jeonghan beamed. “thank you, kyeongmin-nim!” 

the older man smiled back, making his way back into the entrance and inti the elevator. 

“kids! time for dinner!” seungcheol yelled out, voice echoing throughout the penthouse. 

only wonwoo, minghao and chan were left upstairs since all three are the ones that takes the longest to shower. 

as soon as all of them were seated, seungcheol at the head of the table, they all removed the fancy silver lids off the food. they had a beautiful array of vegetables and fruits, each placed in a platter arrangement. there was a platter for steak, cooked delicately with variants of medium, rare, medium rare and well-done. there was also a texas-style meat platter, complete with a big bowl filled with barbecue sauce along with baby back ribs, tenderloin and even char-grilled chicken breasts and spicy chicken wings. they also had assortments of traditional korean dishes, like samgyupsal, bibimbap, rice bowls and japchae; as well as side dishes like kimchi, pickled radish, egg rolls, perilla leaves and fresh lettuce. along with those, they also had octopus and seafood (abalone, clam, shrimp, squid) smothered in spicy sauce for them to enjoy. 

everyone salivated at the sight of the beautiful dishes laid out in front of them, excited to taste the hearty meal. 

with that, they grabbed their utensils and in unison, they all said;

“thank you for the food!” 

-

after dinner, the leftovers were placed in the fridge for some of them to enjoy for the next weeks they will stay at the penthouse while the empty plates were placed inside the cart once again, and was sent back to the restaurant floor. 

groggily— jihoon checked the time on his phone, before sitting up from the couch and slowly made his way to the stairwell. 

“guys,” the shortest called out. “i’m gonna go to bed now, i’m really exhausted.” 

many groaned in agreement, mostly the younger ones. 

“i’m really beat.” chan groaned, struggling to make his way towards the stairs. 

surprisingly, even the most energetic ones like soonyoung, seokmin and seungkwan were exhausted too. 

almost everyone was exhausted, except the two eldest ones. 

jeonghan watched as all of his younger friends made their way to their chosen bedrooms as they all sluggishly walked. 

“sleep well guys!” he silently called out. 

the blonde then proceeded to close the lights in the bottom floor before double checking the doors, and made his way towards the stairs, knowing that his boyfriend was already in their bedroom. 

he opened the door, seeing a very sleepy choi seungcheol, struggling to even lift up his head, probably from driving all day. 

jeonghan grabbed his boyfriend’s phone out of his hand and proceeded to place it in the nightstand before fixing the blanket so that it can properly drape over the other’s body. 

he went to the bathroom, quickly washing his face and brushing his teeth before drying his face and once again made his way to the bed.

fixing the blanket that now draped over him as well, he immediately snuggled into the older male’s warmth, feeling an arm wrap itself around his waist. 

jeonghan ended his day by kissing the older on the tip of his nose, seeing how his long eyelashes fan out, casting wispy shadows on his face. 

“goodnight, my love.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the support!
> 
> i hope you all stay safe from the virus! stay home, do not go out! stay inside, sanitize, clean, do things in order to avoid it!
> 
> i love you guys! ❤️❤️❤️


	7. chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone is a toddler.   
> except seungcheol and jeonghan themselves.   
> what is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HII!
> 
> quick note: i know that i unpublished bibbity boppity boo and its because i will edit all of them to provide better quality because i was disappointed after reading what i wrote, considering some typos i made. as soon as i finished editing, i will post it right away! 
> 
> i was also thinking that after this, i’ll publish another chapter-length clusterfuck of a fanfic and this time its based on DRAG QUEENS! the greek mythology/percy jackson prompts will be a single story each, it can be read individually but some references will be possibly from another individual story of the series. the harry potter one will be followed after i post the entirety of the greek/percy jackson series. i hope you all enjoy the chapter!

it was 8 am when seungcheol arose from his sleep. 

the curtains next to their bed were wide open, rays of sunshine beaming through. he carefully hopped out of the bed, tucking the blanket back to it proper place. 

unlike his boyfriend, once seungcheol is up, he is up. with jeonghan however, he can always place his alarms on snooze whenever he wants to. 

seungcheol proceeded to walk out of the bedroom and close the door carefully, making sure not to wake up anyone. 

he walked through the hallway, deciding to check on his friends. he opened the door to junhui and wonwoo’s room, seeing surprisingly no one in the room. 

except for two small lumps on each of their beds. 

being skeptical (and thinking this was some sort of stunt by the two), he decided to remove the blanket covers at the same time, revealing two small little boys. 

wait- 

_** little boys?!  ** _

both little boys looked around the age of five, both sleeping soundly. the one laying on junhui’s bed had the same exact hair color as jun, burgundy. the one laying on wonwoo’s did too, a messy mop of black hair. 

“what?” the oldest whispered to himself. 

seungcheol then walked out of the room and checked on soonyoung and jihoon’s room this time, seeing nothing but two lumps again. he uncovered both, seeing a little boy with soonyoung’s dusty bleach blonde hair and the other with jihoon’s peachy-orange hair; both looking around the same age as the previous two. 

he proceeded to go to mingyu and minghao’s room, opening the door to head inside. 

instead of two sleeping little boys, he sees two wide awake kids, both the age of four. one had brown hair, drawing something on a sketch pad while the other was black haired and is gnawing on the blanket. seungcheol carefully tugged out the blanket out of the kids mouth, receiving a whine.

“appaaaa! noooo!!” the little boy whined, suspiciously sounding like mingyu. 

“minggu, i told you! don’ chew on it!” the other one said, sounding like minghao. 

seungcheol was frozen. 

“c-can you two wait here please? i’m just gonna check on the others ok?” seungcheol asked, cautiously lifting mingyu up by his armpits and onto the side of the bed near the wall to avoid accidents. 

“okay!” the two beamed. 

he made his way back into the hallway, this time checking on seungkwan and seokmin’s shared room, seeing two small lumps once again. 

one was awake, looking like he was on the verge of tears. he had seokmin’s chestnut hair while the other was comfortably snuggled into the blankets. sleeping soundly. he had puffy cheeks and blue-ish hair. 

“aw- no, no, no, no, no; you’re fine.” seungcheol said before picking up a small seokmin, calming down small hiccups and sobs.

“m’ scared. kwannie was sleepin’ an i don’ wanna disturb anyone.” seokmin hiccuped, face buried into the crook of seungcheol’s neck making his words come out muffled. the oldest carefully rubbed the younger’s back, giving him reassurance. 

“its fine minnie, you don’t have to cry, ok?” seungcheol murmured sweetly, wiping the stray tears off the boy’s cheeks with one hand while the other arm supported him by the bum. 

seungcheol knew that if he left seokmin alone, he would’ve started crying again off the bat, so he decided to place the younger in their bedroom, next to jeonghan. 

“am i gon’ stay with eomma?” he asked, big eyes shining with tears. 

“mmhm.” seungcheol nodded, placing a quick peck on seokmin’s forehead. “i’m gonna check on the others, ok?” 

“m’kay!” the little one beamed, snuggling into the comforter. 

seungcheol once again made his way into the hallway, going into mingyu and minghao’s again. he lifted the two off the bed and held their tiny hands (more like they held seungcheol’s fingers, not the point) and made their way towards the bedroom. 

once inside, the two let out a quiet gasp, seeing their friend. the oldest lifted the two up onto the bed, both immediately encasing seokmin into a bear hug. 

he walked out again, this time into jisoo’s room since no one wanted to room with him since he kinda snores loudly. 

there sat a boy with the younger’s pink hair, sitting on the bed with a book in his hands. he looked around the age of six. 

“hi appa!” jisoo beamed, placing his book aside before hopping off the bed, almost giving seungcheol a mini-heart attack. 

“soo-yah?” seungcheol called out. “can you go to my room and look after mingyu, minghao and seokmin? hannie is still sleeping and the other three are still small.” 

he got a nod from jisoo and smiled. 

“thank you!” he said, earning a small and shy peck on the cheek from jisoo. 

seungcheol sighed. 

one last room.

he checked in on hansol and chan’s room, seeing two small lumps on one bed. the one on the left had hazel-blonde locks with western features while the other had brown hair, slightly smaller than the other one. both look like the age of three, same as seungkwan. 

definitely hansol and chan. 

the main question is, 

how are they gonna deal with all their friends as smaller children?


	8. chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan wakes up. and sees a lot of kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIII! I KNOW ITS BEEN A WEKK SINCE I LAST UPDATED I KNOW I KNOW 
> 
> i spent my time editing the entire bibity boppity boo series oH MY GOD my thumbs are numb and not functioning well
> 
> also after this, i will publish the percy jackson au one-shots and decided that the bibity boppity boo series will be a bOOK INSTEAD YES YOU HEARD IT RIGHT and will be published after the filler ships are posted 
> 
> the percy jackson series will be a compilation of one-shots featuring other ships (except soonhoon since the wheel of fortune is catching up to ao3 name apparently) and afterwards will be the bipity boppity boo series!
> 
> ANYGAYS ENJOY THE FILLER CHAPTER! 
> 
> p.s. FALLIN DOWN HOW ARE WE FEELING HOES

jeonghan woke up at 10 am at the sound of gurgling. 

the blonde male felt someone (or something) moving on their bed, probably seungcheol.

when he opened his eyes, he did not expect nine children on his bed instead of his 5’10” puppy boyfriend. 

“you ok now channie? now you have to be quiet because hannie might be still asleep-“ seungcheol said from the hallway, voice pausing when he opened the door to a very awake jeonghan. 

a little boy came running towards seungcheol, embracing his right leg after coming from somewhere, probably the bathroom. 

“you done using the toilet shua?” seungcheol asked the little boy on his leg. 

“yes appa!” he responded. 

seungcheol turned back to his boyfriend on the bed, messy locks of blonde hair on his head, still sleepy. “um- i can explain?” 

“what happened babe?” jeonghan asked, eyes panning towards the children scattered in the bedroom. some were on the floor, some with him on the bed and he things that one of them is playing with his toes. 

“did we have children overnight? how did i get pregnant magically and gave birth to.. eleven kids? and why do they have dyed hair? where are the others?” the blonde bombarded the ravenette with questions, making him chuckle. 

“hannie,” seungcheol started, placing the little boy in his arms onto the floor who was immediately crushed by two other little boys. “no, you did not get pregnant and magically give birth to all these kids.” 

the older sat down at the foot of the bed, petting the burgundy hair of the kid who was playing with his toes. “and to answer your last two questions, these ARE the others.” 

jeonghan’s jaw dropped. 

**_“what?”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed! i love me son cliffhangers 
> 
> if you are reading the end note, please read the note at the start! it explains what will hapoen to my fairytale series! thank you!


	9. chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungcheol and jeonghan deal with eleven kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY DEARS I AM BACK FROM HELL! 
> 
> im so so so sorry its been a month since i last updated, its been a hectic month for me. 
> 
> first of all, PLEASE SUPPORT THE BOY GROUPS PARTICIPATING IN ROAD TO KINGDOM! my second ult besides SVT is TBZ (The Boyz) and i might write a fanfic for them in the near future, possibly set in the same era as the percy jackson au one! i also plan to do a flower child kinda type of fanfic for the boyz after reading one in the tag here at ao3! so please lookout for that!
> 
> now explaining why i was gone for a month; 
> 
> i was too occupied with preparing for school since miss rona decided to go on a world tour. the school year for me will be starting at around mid-august i believe, so lucky i have enough time to write more pre-written content so that during my studies (im in my senior year!) i wont be juggling between two different tasks. 
> 
> anyways, on with the chapter!

after explaining the situation at hand, seungcheol and jeonghan (along with the eleven kids they now had to handle) made their way into the kitchen, jisoo helping to sit the younger ones down. 

“look wonu-hyungie!” mingyu gushed, small body tackling wonwoo’s. the older let out a dismayed grunt before gently shoving the younger back into his seat. 

“stay in your seat minggu-yah! eomma and appa are gonna cook!” wonwoo scolded. jisoo sat next to chan, diligently looking after the smallest in case he either; a) falls down the chair and cracks his tiny skull onto the marble flooring or b) manages to eat the table cloth and possibly choke on it. 

the rest of the kids were minding their own business, soonyoung, junhui and seokmin gawking at the fancy equipment scattered all around the penthouse, seungkwan, mingyu and hansol chattering, the older two being confused by hansol switching from english and korean while the said boy giggled at their look of confusion. jihoon and minghao were just keeping to themselves, being cautious on not to touch the glassware in case it shatters into a bajillion pieces. 

seungcheol glanced at the kids before resuming to scrape the pancake mix on the bowl while his boyfriend was concentrating on the pancakes. 

“how did they turn into children in the first place?” he asked. 

“i honestly don’t know cheol.” the blonde said while flipping the pancake revealing a beautiful golden pancake. “its weird seeing them like this but at the same time its so-“ 

“revolting? confusing? shocking?” 

“i was gonna say nostalgic cheol.” jeonghan chuckled, bringing the pancake onto a plate while his boyfriend poured another scoop of batter into the hot pan. “its been a while since i was around children this small and this kinda makes me feel so happy.” 

the couple smiled at each other, seungcheol giving jeonghan a kiss at the temple. 

“let’s try our best to not get these doofs into trouble, mkay?” 

“yes babe.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did yall enjoy the filler? 
> 
> i hope you all read the beggining note, it explains why i went away for almost a month now. 
> 
> expect weekly updates from me (maybe even a random update if i feel like it TEEHEE) and stay safe! i love you all! ❤️
> 
> P.S. this book will end on the fifteenth chapter! things only will start escalating by next chapter, climax at the thirteenth/fourteenth and the ending at the fifteenth! 
> 
> after the end of this book, as promised i will post a filler percy jackson au series with svt, with the ships being jihancheol, soonhoon, wonhui, verchan/chansol, 2ming/gyuhao and seungseok! this series will be continued by the boyz (im sticking with ot12 even tho hwall departed back in october) and soon after that i will re-post the fairytale series as a BOOK and continue with a new tbz fanfic (as a book). 
> 
> as always, i love you all and take care! 
> 
> BLACK LIVES MATTER! ✊🏾

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed! this is just me being self-indulgent because i saw jeonghan’s baby pics and its just so cute so it made me inspired to do this fic.
> 
> also, did you guys spot some easter eggs from my other works? if so, leave a comment below! some also refer to my user teehee! 
> 
> if you liked it, leave a kudos and a comment! it means so much to me that the feedback i receive is so positive! i will continue to work harder! thank you so much! ❤️


End file.
